


"Acceptance of Feelings" (The Mansion, Part 10)

by drarryisgreen



Series: The Mansion [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine inadvertently tells Arthur about Merlin's feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Acceptance of Feelings" (The Mansion, Part 10)

Merlin was stunned silent in the sitting room of the Mansion as he stood staring at Gwaine and Arthur. He didn't understand. He heard the words that were spoken, he knew the meaning of the set of statements made, but he didn't understand. His mind couldn't accept them.  
  
"This looks like...maybe the two of you need to have a conversation about your feelings," Gwaine said. "Maybe I should leave." He stood up from the sofa and made his way towards the door.  
  
"There's nothing to discuss," Arthur said.  
  
"Really, nothing?" Gwaine looked at Arthur and shook his head. "Merlin is madly in love with you. You all but fractured my jaw bone when you told me to stay away from him. Wow, rehabilitation therapy really opens your eyes to see what fools one is surrounded with."  
  
"He what--?" Arthur mumbled.  
  
"Fuck off, Gwaine," Merlin said.  
  
"Of course, I'm the bad guy. I mean, I am, I was, but--"  
  
"I thought you were leaving," Merlin snapped. He tossed the bottle of water towards Gwaine and stormed out. Merlin wasn't sure but he thought he heard Gwaine say "you should go after him." He reached his room and slammed the door behind him. Seeing Gwaine again brought out so many emotions inside Merlin that he wasn't able to breathe. He paced up and down his room, he was hot, he thought he was going to have an anxiety attack again. He remembered how it felt when Gwaine first hit him, this was the same, except the damage was now done with words and not hand. Gwaine announced to Arthur that Merlin was in love with him, now, he'd _never_ get Arthur.  
  
Merlin sat down, then stood up, nothing seemed right. He looked out the window and saw Gwaine's car drive off. Then he turned around and decided to leave as well. Gaius wasn't due home for a few hours and Merlin would just run a few errands for him. Take his mind off stuff, yeah, that felt like a good idea. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door to leave.  
  
Only, Arthur was standing there.


End file.
